Knowledge
'"Knowledge" '''is the fifth episode of ''Battlefield, the seventh season, and the 139th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on February 13, 2015. In the episode, Mets the Mailman and Nicholas are tasked with finding knowledge. The Episode CASTLE FORECOURT Mets III opened his eyes slowly. The sun was rising. He sat up. Nick was face-down on the ground. He was stirring. Mets took in his surroundings. They were in the Forecourt; they hadn't moved. Nick got to his feet. "The statue," he said, "It's...fine." Mets nodded, confused. The statue had exploded. He had seen it. "The celebration is gone," Nick said, "It's like it never occurred." Mets then saw everything go white. An experienced Time Lord like himself knew it was a flashback. In his flashback, he was drinking out of a glass at the party. Ethan was there. The glass was clear...containing a pink liquid. "Hey! Mets!" Mets came back to Nick shaking him. "Don't mind me," Mets said. Nick hit a hand to his forehead. "Scrolls!" he said, "We were told to open our scrolls!" Nick undid the binding. "TEAM ATHENA: Mets the Mailman/Nicholas Walsh. For the discovery of knowledge." Nick looked up. "What the hell does that mean?" "Hello!" someone said. Nick and Mets turned. The Top Hat man had taken the place of the statue. He was smiling. "You will have 24 hours," he said, "to complete your task. Here it is and please listen carefully: You must acquire the knowledge of VMK. Stay in the middle of the street, and beware Robert J. Logan." Top Hat vanished. "Oh....kay...." Nick said, "Acquire the knowledge of VMK? Who is that guy?" "Maybe we should do what he says. If we only have 24 hours..." "ESMERALDA!" Nick shouted. Mets jumped. "Must you? These ears are still kind of brand new." "ESMERALDA is the knowledge of VMK," Nick said, "She's our library database." Mets yawned. "I hate libraries." "Come on," Nick said, "Let's go." MAIN STREET Mets led the way. He skipped a little. His hat bobbed on his head. They walked along the trolley tracks like Top Hat had instructed. "People," Nick said, gesturing to the windows. Faces were appearing at random intervals. Behind Mets, Nick stopped. "Hey!" he said, "AMY!" Nick ran toward one of the shops. As he grew closer, Mets saw something change. He acted just in time. The building sucked inward, turning into an enormous purple spiral; a black hole. Mets grabbed Nick by the stomach and pulled him back. The building swirled back into place. "Stay in the middle of the street," Mets said, "Lord Tophat wasn't kidding." Nick was openmouted, wide-eyed. "This," Mets said, beckoning to the world, "is not VMK. It's a simulation. Buildings don't do what just happened. Consider yourself to be in a living nightmare." Mets smiled. "Yay." Nick still didn't say anything. But then came the screams. It sounded like a choir of people on the brink of death. The voices penetrated every part of their ears, shrill, shrieking, horrifying screams. Mets sorted through them in his mind, trying to recognize some of them. But it was no use. They were just screaming, opening their mouths and letting sound. No words. No names. Mets tried to block them out. Nick had his hands over his ears, gasping for air. Mets grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him forward. TOWN SQUARE "There's the library!" Mets screamed over the chorus of death. Nick nodded, his eyes wet with tears. Mets would have judged him back home; crying over fake screams? But here, in this nightmare, he would say nothing. He didn't even feel like joking around, something his current incarnation loved so much. "Come on," Mets said, opening the Library door. "Mets..." a woman's voice said clearly over the screams. It was different, sincere. It didn't sound like it was part of the simulation. Mets looked around the plaza. "Mets." Mets jumped. Nick came back out of the library. "ARE YOU OKAY?!" he screamed to be heard. Mets was staring at the arch leading to the Esplanade. A woman was walking out of it. Nick saw. "HEY! A PERSON!" he said. Mets let go of the door and walked toward the woman. It was her. She was still wearing the maroon shirt. The blue jeans. The yellow necklace. The same she wore in the Game. The same she wore on her last day. She was now feet away...maybe only three. Mets outstretched his arm. The woman stopped. Her smile fell. "Mets," she said, almost frightened. "I'm here," Mets said. "Mets," she said again, "It was you. You did it." "What?" Mets said, feeling the blood drain out of his face. "It was you," she repeated, "You killed me." The woman's face then froze over, ice covering her entire body. It cracked and exploded into icicles, sending ice and snow across the Square. Mets felt his knees buckle and he collapsed. FLASHBACK Mets saw snow. Lots of it. HIs feet were squelching in it. He saw a fountain...a familiar building. He had something in his hand. Then he was in the TARDIS. Two other people were there. They were saying something, but it was all fuzzy. Mets opened a cabinet above his console... EMPORIUM Mets awoke. Nick was hard at work, dismantling ESMERALDA entirely. It was still morning, but darker. How could it be darker? "Nick?" "Oh!" Nick said happily, "Thank God! I thought you might have died...but then you didn't regenerate so...." "How long have we been here?" Mets asked. Nick checked his watch nervously. "Um. 21 hours." Mets leapt to his feet. "WHAT!" "I can't figure out what to do! ESMERALDA is just a computer! You can't take a computer's knowledge!" Mets looked to see what Nick had done. The box had been smashed, its parts ripped out and littered across the floor. The motherboard was already snapped in two, lying near the door and the register. "Nick," Mets said slowly, "ESMERALDA is just a database. Her knowledge is kept elsewhere." "Oh," Nick said, "Where?" "Have you seriously NOT read Storytime? It's an actually fantastic read." Nick opened his mouth and then closed his eyes. "I never got around to it." "Wow," Mets said, "During the Ghost Genocide, Katarina was after a flashdrive. A flashdrive that contained all of the Gingerbread Empire's knowledge. It was taken from Tsereve 2.0 by Empress Niall. When VMK was founded, they uploaded it to the Library of Orrupt. THIS Library of Orrupt. They stuck it in THAT robot." "I haven't found a flashdrive," Nick said. "You wouldn't," Mets said, "Because it was moved recently. Taken to Icicle Creek." "What?" Nick said, "Who took it?" Mets sighed. "I did." MONORAIL "We have three hours left," Nick said as the Monorail jolted forward. Mets set a course for Icicle Creek. "I don't remember exactly where I put it," Mets said, "But I dropped it off before getting in my TARDIS with two others. They had me take something out of my potion cabinet." "You have a potion cabinet?" Nick asked. Mets rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Snape and I are bros." "What potion did you take?" Nick asked. Mets thought for a moment. And then everything went white. He dropped something into a glass. The liquid was pink... Then there was the overwhelming smell of ink. Everything came back into focus. Nick was still staring at him. "I can't remember," Mets said, "I have so many potions." "Do you now..." Nick muttered. "NOW APPROACHING: ICICLE CREEK," the intercom shouted. ICICLE CREEK Icicle Creek was quiet, as everything was. Still no people. Still no sounds. Just a hollow simulated duplicate. "Split up?" Nick said, "until we find the flashdrive?" "Sure Sherlock," Mets said, "Do you know what it looks like?" Nick blinked. "No...." "Right," Mets said, "Shout if you find anything." Nick froze. "Um...Found something." Mets followed his gaze. Two people were standing on the riverbank. One had sleek, black hair. She was bleeding from the stomach. The other was a man, elderly. He had a kind face. He had a bullet hole in his head. The woman looked up. Her face was sinister. "Katarina," Mets muttered. "They're not real," Nick said, "They can't be." "They are not real," Mets repeated, "But that doesn't mean they're fifty shades of benevolence." "I'M KATARINA!" the woman screamed. "Hi, psycho bitch," Mets said. "I'm Robert J. Logan," the man said. Mets shook his head. "No you're not." Nick stared at Mets. "Do you know him?" Mets shook his head. "No, but look at his clothes. Look familiar?" Nick didn't say anything. Mets groaned. He remembered he had not read Storytime. "It's Dugood, dumbass!" Mets said with more animosity than he meant, "It's what Dugood would have looked like if he grew old. He was shot in the head and died here. They're ghosts...of sorts." Neither Katarina nor Dugood said anything. They followed Mets and Nick with their eyes and they moved toward the Edwardian Congress building and slipped inside. "Creepy, those two," Mets said. "Have you noticed it's not cold here?" Nick said, "It's like it's room temperature." Mets smiled. "Now you're getting it!" "Am I...?" Nick said. "What else?" Mets said, eyeing Nick with interest. "Um," Nick said, "We're not tired. I spent 21 hours in that Emporium and didn't even feel drowsy." "Precisely," Mets said, "Wherever we are, we're being kept awake INSIDE. Also, we can't be in any REAL danger or else we would have been killed by now. We're here for a purpose." "Wait," Nick said, "Do you hear that? They're gone." Nick opened the door. Katarina and Dugood had disappeared. "Another test, or something," Mets said, "Who knows? Let's find that flashdrive before the clock hits zero." They searched the Congress hall. It was marvelously preserved as part of the Edwardian Museum. "Here!" Nick said, "Is this it? I found it on a desk." Mets analyzed the small, grey capsule. "Indeed," Mets said, "That's it!" "Congratulations, Team Athena" someone said behind them. Mets and Nick made eye contact with Top Hat atop the Congress's dais. He seemed pleased. "You have completed your task in twenty-two hours," he said. Nick and Mets shifted uncomfortably. "You successfully discovered knowledge. You must now find the others with your remaining time and compare scrolls. Good luck." "How do we find them?!" Nick said, "Are they even here with us?!" Mets moved his gaze to what was behind Top Hat. A few undetermined figures moving around...a computer monitor... Nick gasped. He pointed excitedly behind Top Hat, who then immediately dematerialized. "Did you see it?!" Nick said, bouncing on his feet. "See what?" Mets asked. "The girl? The background? Any of it?" Mets sighed. "Look, bruh. I information barfed on you like eighty times today. Can you just tell me what you saw?" "Gallifrey Castle," Nick said, "They were broadcasting from within Gallifrey Castle." "Have you opened your scroll?" Mets said, "We have the letter A." Nick opened his own scroll. The letter 'A' had indeed been scrawled at the bottom. "Compare scrolls with the others...sure let's do that," Mets said, heading for the door. "So you didn't recognize the girl in the background?" Nick asked. Mets turned. "I didn't see a girl in the background." "It was Nelly Blythe," Nick said, "The reporter." Everything went white. Mets saw Nelly Blythe. She was saying something to him. She said a name...something he couldn't quite comprehend...but then she said it again. And again. Her face filled his vision. She was shouting at him. Repeating the name. She wanted him to remember it. He tried to open his ears...and then it came all at once, echoing in his mind. "ROBERT J. LOGAN!" Mets fell over. Nick helped him back up. "What was that?" Nick asked, "Looked like you were possessed!" "Give me...that flashdrive..." Mets moaned. Mets found a laptop on the dais and plugged in the flashdrive. He opened a search function and entered "Robert J. Logan." "The guy we were told to avoid?" Nick said, "What do you want with him?" "He isn't who we think he is," Mets said, "It's not his real name." The computer came up blank. "Results: 0." Mets thought for a moment and then opened Google. He entered "Robert J. Logan." A result for a sex offender in New England came up. Mets copied the image and dropped it in the flashdrive's database. It began scanning pictures. And it found a match. A mugshot for a prisoner aboard the RMS Pyrat. And an obituary. "He's dead," Mets said, "And like I said. Robert is not his real name." "What is it then?" Nick, trying to make sense of the information. "Arthur," Mets said gravely. He wished he could say something else to Nick. Something maybe fun like how Arthur is the name of a dead King or a recent samaritan killed in the line of duty. Something innocuous. But the information he held was not joyous nor jocular nor noble. He turned to Nick. "His name is Arthur. Arthur Marie. He's Anna's father." Production Continuity and Story Arcs Robert J. Logan was revealed to be Anna's father. Also, Mets the Mailman is behind parts of the Mission, as he hid the flashdrive for himself to find. References Harry Potter and past seasons of Storytime are referenced. Category:Episodes Category:Battlefield Episodes